


At the Mercy of Love

by dazesanddoodles



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lol sorry not sorry, Multi, bc no one can tell me that the gods dont use he/they and she/they (and just they sometimes), hanners stop using roman fell as ur go to false identity istg, hannibal lecter is a sweetheart in this one, instead he gets vaguely off putting unquantifiable figure thats cryptic, it fits them, they/them pronouns used when referring to the gods, will just wanted to chill in a meadow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: Eros and Psyche but make it hannigram(previously titled It’s All Loves Fault !!)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	At the Mercy of Love

**Author's Note:**

> first published work in the fandom! i had the thought of ‘hannigram meets eros n’ psyce myth’ for a minute so voila! ngl i’ve had this bit in my docs for a while and i figured i’d post it! hope y’all enjoy it :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obligatory “diety visits mortal in their dreams” sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit Nov. 8: If you read the first chapter earlier I updated it to fit the flow of the plot better! Feel free to reread if you need to :)
> 
> (If y'all want me to upload the original version of this chapter let me know! I still have it saved and will post it if y’all want :D)

It was cold and dark.

Will stood in a stream. It was difficult to see, the thickets making it so only a few rays of light filtered through. From what he could recognize, his surroundings reminded him vaguely of the river he often frequented that curled around the palace grounds. The usually fast current moved sluggishly, the first thing to tip him off that he was dreaming. 

He blindly waded along the lazy creek until he saw a break in the tree line. Sunlight flooded in and he trudged up to the mossy bank. The tall blades of grass brushed his legs as he pulled himself up with a tree. Catching his breath, he adjusted to the light. He stared out at a meadow. His peplos fluttered with the field, shifting with the gentle breeze.

The hazy film that seemed to cloud his vision faded and everything was suddenly defined. He noticed a figure in the middle of the field. 

In the shade of the tree he could make out a few details—the broad-shouldered figure wore their hair short, an off tone that reminded him vaguely of stone. They seemed relaxed from where they lounged in the flower beds but something about them reminded Will of a lion sunbathing in the open. Dangerous.

Will wondered why he would dream of someone he didn’t recall ever meeting.

“It is rather rude to stare,” Despite the quiet volume which they spoke, the voice carried to the edges of the meadow.

Will startled.

“Sorry.” He took a few tentative steps, crushing a few stems underfoot. They gestured for him to come closer and he found himself drawn towards them. “I was curious about who would be here.”

They nodded, “A fair enough point, I am the one intruding in your mind. I suppose I’m the one who owes you an apology for intruding.”

He shook his head and averted his gaze, “You needn’t apologize, very few consider my mind to be my own.”

They peered curiously at him, “Why is that?”

“Likely because I don’t consider it my own,” he said.

His bluntness coaxed a laugh out of the stranger. It was a sweet, melodic, thing, almost reminding Will of a songbird. “In that case, might I inquire what you’re doing here?”

He shrugged, absently shifting his weight, “Just strolling through the dreamscape.”

Will sat next to them. He was surprised that the grass beneath him felt oddly authentic but chalked it up to his imagination. Picking at a few blades of grass he mused aloud, “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve conversed with a figment of my imagination, albeit it’s rather odd to be you specifically.”

There was a hum and he felt their eyes on him. “I do suppose you don’t know me yet.” The person paused, “Not a fan of eye contact, are you.”

The statement, while curious, didn’t hold any judgment. It felt like an observation rather than a question.

Will looked up, slowly committing their face to memory. Their face was beautiful in a sort of otherworldly, unattainable way. Ethereal.

He stopped when his eyes met theirs. At first they came off as brown but as he looked, as he saw, they turned to crimson. They were striking, but held something powerful, something ancient. His gaze flicked away to a flower, “Eyes reveal too much.” 

A breeze flitted through the meadow. The flower broke off its stem and fluttered to the ground. “You interest me.” They said with unsettling certainty.

Will held his focus on the dying plant, “I don’t find you all that interesting.”

They didn’t seem offended, “You will.” 

Their voice distorted somewhat as he heard faint calls. He sighed, “It appears that we must go separate ways.” 

Will hesitated and chanced eye contact again.

“Will I see you again?”

Their lip quirked up in amusement. “Possibly,” they mused, “but, Will, now it’s long past time for us to part.”

Their voice turned to molasses as the dream started to unravel. 

Will couldn’t help but nod, “Do you have a name?”

They picked up a fallen flower and rose to their full height. Folding the flower into his hand, they started to fade. Barely a whisper, he heard them reply.

“Call me Roman.”

He stirred to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so rn this is a oneshot but lmk if yall are interested so i know if i should write out the whole thing!
> 
> Edit Nov 8: I will write out the whole thing :D!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and have a nice day :)


End file.
